


Twist

by Jacen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hallucinations, Masturbation, Self-cest, femslash kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacen/pseuds/Jacen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dose of medicine sends Tauriel's mind travelling strange paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

“Captain?”

Tauriel shrugged her shoulder, letting her cloak drop to cover the wound on her bicep. The spiders fang had only grazed her but the cut was deep enough to deliver its poison. She could feel it burn as it worked its way through the wound. Feron gave no indication that he had spotted the injury when she turned towards him and sheathed her knives.

“Captain, what should we do now?” He inclined his head towards the curled monstrosities at their feet, then glanced at the small squad arrayed behind him. She followed his look, then peered beyond them to the woods. There was no motion within a short sprint. For now, the threat of the dark beasts was ended. Pushing down the urge to fuss at her injured arm, Tauriel flicked a dismissive gesture towards the spiders.

“Take them to the circle of stone and burn them, then withdraw to the western guard post. I doubt we will see any more today.” On her order, the others sprang into action, only Feron remaining in front of her in anticipation of something more. She met his cool gaze until a throb in the muscle of her arm reminded her of more pressing matters than overseeing the disposal of a handful of giant spiders. “You are in command, Feron, until the next squad takes over.”

He lowered his gaze, pausing for a fraction of a second at the sight of a spatter of blood on the branches under her feet, then completing the bow. “Yes Captain,” Feron replied. “Be well.”

The run to her quarters was a blur. By the time she had a hand on her door, her arm was stiff and useless against her side. Another without her experience with the venom of the giant spiders would be more concerned, but her duties brought her into contact with the monsters with great frequency. A bite to the arm would paralyze her temporarily, but would take days to kill. 

Once she was in her quarters, she set about her preparations by rote. Herbs were plucked and bundled, water set to boil, then her armor clumsily removed and set aside. The stiffness was spreading through her shoulder as she reclined on her couch, a drinking bowl full of steeping tea next to her on the floor. She wore only a sheet and the dressings on her arm. The treatment could cause intense hallucinations. It would be easier if she was as free to move as possible. When she was certain everything was ready, she picked up the bowl in one hand, pulling the bundle of herbs free and wrapping the dripping mess into the dressing over her wound. As the heat and moisture worked through the cloth, she closed her eyes and drank the tea in one uninterrupted swallow.

The world pitched and rolled. She was vaguely aware of her hand dropping against the floor and the bowl tumbling free. Tauriel pressed her head back against her pillow, feeling as though she was sweating a river in one breath, desert dry in another. She writhed as the sensation became heat, rippling from her head to her toes, then across her scalp like a caressing breeze. Cold prickled the hair at the back of her neck, trailed a path along her collarbone, then raced to the dip of her hip. Everything was both fast and slow, each sensation one she expected and could cope with until she felt the distinct brush of slim fingers across the sensitive skin of her ankles.

Tauriel tried to raise her head, which only sent her vision tumbling again. The fingers played at her calves, pads rubbing along her shins, nails skating high to tease her knees, then as low as her heels. Eyes open, she could see nothing but color and vague light. Eyes closed, she felt the hands smooth against the insides of her legs, parting them, then letting her drift them closed as a mouth pressed kisses to the outsides. The fingers and palms trailed along the backs of her knees, earning a shiver and a moan.

The attention did little to mitigate the course of heat and cold through her-as a chill tingled at her throat, the delicate touches travelled to her thighs, easing them apart. Tauriel let herself open, her unwounded hand twitching up to come to rest on the blankets over her hip. The cold became heat along her shoulder, then briefly a phantom tongue, lapping against her pulse. She tried to breathe slowly, but a graze of teeth against her neck pulled a gasp from her. Her eyes shot open, looking frantically for the source of the bite. Shade and light resolved slowly before her, the sensations growing and fading in turn. 

She tried to grasp with her good hand at the body whose weight she felt settling over her. Tauriel chastised herself for her vulnerability, struggling against the drug to force herself to focus, until finally her eyes adjusted. The hands that had paused on her thigh trailed closer to her center as she blinked in disbelief at her own face. Her vision swam as those fingers slid between her lower lips but when it returned, she was still looking up at herself. Her hand gripped her thigh as she studied her mirror image looming above her. The double’s eyes sparkled with mischief, her mouth slightly agape with need. 

The phantom hand-her phantom hand-stroked insistently at her, her eyes shuttering against the sudden pulse of pleasure. The body above her pressed down, trailing touches and kisses turning to heated rocking. Hips settled between her legs. Breasts pushed against hers. Tauriels fevered doppleganger drove her hand deeper, fingers slipping inside. Tauriel sucked a breath in a long hiss, her own hand flexing. She breathed out in a heated whimper, the sound cut as she met her double’s lips in a desperate kiss. The duplicate rolled her hips, pressing against the back of her hand and driving herself deeper, setting a steady rhythm between them. 

Tauriel rocked under herself, clutching for purchase on the body that filled her, slicked against her with delicious friction, then slid away. Every thrust, every curl of her double’s fingers, drove her closer to the edge. She closed her eyes again, feeling her double’s hair as it draped over her shoulders, those familiar lips as they took her throat again, then the heavy fullness of fingers deep inside of her. She whimpered as they pushed and prodded against the swell of her inner walls, the strange ache of her response causing her to tremble.

Opening her eyes, she watched her other self withdraw from her throat to her chest, earning a gasp and a buck when the double closed her lips around one nipple. The others expression of fierce concentration tipped wicked as she ran her teeth over the sensitive point. Tauriel rolled her shoulders with the twinge, moaning as her double took advantage and drove herself deep once again. Her phantom was relentless, thrusting as she released the nipple and progressed to Tauriel’s stomach. Here she licked and kissed, only bringing out her teeth as she reached a sensitive trail of nerves from hip to the part of Tauriel’s thighs. 

Tauriel could not stop shaking, her hand knotted in the sheet. Her hips rolled in time with the double’s firm movement, her thighs tensing against her other self’s shoulders as the phantom’s mouth descended on her center. She saw the top of her own head, auburn hair shining in the light of sunrise, then had to squeeze her eyes shut. Her double’s tongue was like liquid fire along her pussy, unerringly finding her most sensitive places. 

What had been a slow build was now a race to the edge. Her other self licked her way to Tauriel’s clit, tongue flicking, then pressing flat in a maddening rhythm that matched the motion of her wrist. Tauriel's breathing came in short pants, her fist twisting in the sheets as she fought for some last second control. It was too little, too late. Rather than catching her breath, the effort sent Tauriel careening into orgasm. She shouted wordlessly, shuddering in and out as her vision blacked and her body gave in to wracks of pleasure. Her thighs quaked around her doubles head. 

The other remained, moving her hand, sucking with her mouth, until Tauriel lay sprawled and loose. Her legs were draped over the back and off of the side of the couch. Her unwounded arm was tangled in a handful of sheets. Her injured hand clutched at the pillow behind her head. The sheet was bunched around her knees, and she could feel it move as her duplicate eased her fingers free and gave one last cheeky lick to Tauriel's inner thigh. 

She looked down along her body at the phantom, taking in the brilliant red flush to her cheeks and the smear of sticky wetness over her lips. She wanted very much to take another kiss from this other Tauriel, but the strange vision was already retreating. She reached for the doppelgänger's hands, sitting up to follow them as they stroked down her legs. By the time she was close enough to touch hand to hand, the other was a vague and indistinct shadow. She shivered as it faded further, then the dizziness took her again.

Tauriel reclined into the cushion of the couch, dragging the sheet to cover most of her body. Her breathing slowed as she stared at the ceiling, wondering at the strange vision that had overwhelmed her. As the sun rose beyond the door, Tauriel rested in the gentle haze of memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of the Femslash Kink Meme prompts that really grabbed my attention, so naturally I jumped right on it (with all of my characteristic turtle speed). Hallucinations are a fascinating notion to play around with, and after being towed to every Hobbit movie three times apiece, I've developed a real fondness for Tauriel. Thank you for reading!


End file.
